


Blessings in Curses

by lazucamellia



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble Collection, Late Night Conversations, Love Letters, Prompt Fic, Tentacles, Travel, dont let that tag fool you i promise its okay, more to be added I think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazucamellia/pseuds/lazucamellia
Summary: In which I take cursed prompts and make them not cursed.Prompts taken from @a3_promptbot.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare & Miyoshi Kazunari, Minagi Tsuzuru & Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Intro

Hi! I'm mostly just transferring these from my Twitter, but I thought it'd be nice to have them here too!

I'll be putting the prompt + characters for each in the notes before, so they'll be there.

Other than that, I hope you all like!


	2. To Write a Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could he even say to him? Was it enough to put on a single page?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: Izumi Tachibana, Tsuzuru Minagi   
> PROMPT: Love letter
> 
> And yes... Mizuno is implied.

He’s always been the one receiving letters, so writing one back...

Despite being Mankai Company’s iconic scriptwriter, there’s a different kind of intimacy he feels as he stares at the blank page before him.

What could he even say to him? Was it enough to put on a single page?

A soft groan escapes him as he leans back on the steel chair, hues of emerald casting their gaze to the night sky.

The balcony had become his writing sanctuary when all else failed. But... 

For writing a letter...

“Tsuzuru?”

The man quickly turns to the owner of the voice.

“Ah... Good evening, Director.”

Izumi smiles warmly at Tsuzuru as she slowly approaches. The empty seat across from him is soon occupied by the director.

“Having writing block again?”

“More or less.” Tsuzuru responds with a sigh. “Not on a script this time.”

“Oh? What is it?”

A single finger taps the page laid upon the table. “Just a letter to someone.”

And with that, a small realization.

“... He’s been sending you letters even now, hasn’t he?” Izumi muses with a small grin.

Tsuzuru chuckles and nods. “I think he would want one back.”

... The smile falls a bit as he looks down at the blank surface. “For writing so much, I wonder how he manages to write it all and still get his message across.”

Izumi slowly nods in understanding. There was only so much a letter could hold.

Tsuzuru looks back up.

“Director, can I ask you something?”

A sudden question, to which Izumi would nod in response. “Ask away.”

“... If you could write to someone you cared a lot about, what would you say?”

It takes her by surprise, but she’s no stranger to Tsuzuru’s predicament.

“Well...” Izumi starts off.

“... I would thank them for all that they’ve done for me. Write down things I can’t say with words alone.” 

There’s a fond expression as she smiles.

A genuine answer. He knows where she’s coming from.

“But Tsuzuru.”

“Yes, Director?” He perks up.

“Give it to them in person. You still have the time.”

With Izumi’s words comes the surprised expression that dawns on Tsuzuru’s face, much to her pleasure. She gets up and looks at Tsuzuru with a look of encouragement.

“I know he’ll understand every word, Tsuzuru. Good night.”

The man smiles in return. “Good night, Director. Thank you again.”

And with that, Izumi heads back into the dorms.

... And Tsuzuru picks up his pen, a string of words beginning to form in his mind as he pours his heart into the letter’s greeting.

‘Dear Mizuno,

I missed you.’


	3. Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a famed mage of the Ikaruga family, Madoka was no stranger to dealing with magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: Madoka Ikaruga   
> PROMPT: Tentacles

As a famed mage of the Ikaruga family, Madoka was no stranger to dealing with magic. He’s always had a knack for it, his brother and grandfather say.

He doesn’t even bat an eye at the strange mass of... Tentacles? within the summoning circle. Gaze soft, expression indifferent...

The book he used as a guide surely exaggerated what kind of otherworldly creature he would be presented with. Madoka lets out a hum in thought as he slowly closes the tome.

There’s no malicious aura that he can sense as he comes closer.

“... Hi.”

Madoka greets ever nonchalantly with a tiny bow. “Sorry if I bothered you.”

He’s always been a boy of formalities, and perhaps this creature hasn’t been shown the most kindness in its summonings. It’s the least he can do, being so reserved himself.

‘You must be kind to all, Madoka.’ He recalls his grandfather’s advice. ‘A great mage will never be great if they have malice!’

He extends a hand to the amalgamation, a small smile finding its way on his pale cheeks. “... I’m Madoka. I wanted to be your friend.”

The tentacles... Relax?

At least that what he thinks as it reaches out a tendril, wrapping it around Madoka’s hand. To his surprise, it’s... Surprisingly human-like in its mannerism.

A handshake ensues, and a soft laugh escapes the young mage.

Maybe they could be his familiar.


	4. Northern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakyo was lucky not to stop Homare and Kazunari from going on a trip to Europe due to the elder’s own funds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: Homare Arisugawa, Kazunari Miyoshi  
> PROMPT: Aurora

“No way...! Aririn, you /have/ to look outside!”

“Now now, Kazunari-kun! You should know of all people not to rush a creative genius-“

Whatever words Homare was about to say were quickly tossed out the window as ruby hues stared up at the sky in awe.

The Northern Lights danced in the evening sky, adorning the vast dark blue in emerald, amethyst, and pearl... Like an ocean in the sky.

“Oh my God,” Kazunari pointed his phone camera at the sky. “I gotta snap pics of this for the fam and the ‘Blam!”

“Yes, capture its magnificence, Kazunari-kun!” The poet frantically fished his notebook from his coat, eyes captivated by the lights above. “My poetic fount is close to overflowing at this... Europe has such beauties to behold~!”

Click. Scribble. Another click. Another scribble.

The two artists caught what they could, with Kazunari snapping what he could and Homare immediately colliding his pen with paper, eyes following cursive letters as they dance on the page.

“Ah, I can imagine it now, Kazunari-kun...” The poet muses.

“Heavenly aurora borealis... Angelic aura on an atlas! Shining, blinding... Ah, Boris~!”

“Aririn, forget about whoever this Boris dude is and look at ‘em!” Kazunari chuckled out and nudged the elder on the shoulder. “I got pics, but it won’t be the same when we go back.”

A low hum, and Homare responds by lowering his notebook to stare back up at the sky. Kazunari lowered his own phone as well, marvelling at the aurora above.

Sakyo was lucky not to stop Homare and Kazunari from going on a trip to Europe due to the elder’s own funds.

Besides...

It was worth it.

The two eccentric artists of the Mankai Company would have quite the time describing the beautiful sight they saw to the rest of the troupe by photo, art, or poetry when they got back. And in the future...

They would all see the Northern Lights.

Together.


End file.
